Mother for a day
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Being a Mother is never easy, but when Trunks doubts that fact Bra suggest him and Pan switch places for a day. What awaits the young sayian when he has to do all the house work and take care of 4 semi-sayians. Their just chores and children how bad could it be? Lets just say Trunks learns a lesson he will never forget. R
1. Easy

_Mother for a Day_

**An:** The twins, and The name Pantie were thought of by Kaitastrope95, the rest is mine! Her Stories are AMAZING check em out.

Disclaimer: I OWN GOHAN!~ BWUHAHA not the rest of dbz though

_Chapter One: Easy _

Pan sighed heavily and began massaging her temples. She glared at her two twin son's Vegeta and Goku Jr. as they were nagged by their latest prank victim, Krillin. The Z warriors were all at capsule corp. for yet another gathering. However, most people were outside enjoying the warm weather.

"Guys! You can't just go around vandalizing people's faces when they decide to take a cat nap!" The short man's face was now covered in black permanent marker.

"Cat nap?" The Goku look alike snickered.

"If it wasn't for your loud snoring I'd think you were dead!" Vegeta Jr. joined in with his brother before they both burst out lausghing.

Krillin stomped away angrily mumbling about "Spoiled Rich Kids"

"BOYS!" Pan hollered at her two sons.

One look at their mother and they knew they were in for it they looked at each other before running then simultaneously yelling 'Every man for himself!'

"I swear when I get my hands on those two-!" Pan fumed

From beside her on her spot on the sofa she heard her best friend, Bra, chuckle. "Pan you really need to relax."

"I can't Bra, between the boys, Hannie, and the baby. I'm in over my head! Wait- Where is Hannie?!" Pan looked around franticly.

"Relax, I saw her playing with Pantie, like 5 minutes ago, But where's Kohanna?" Bra never saw the infant away from her mother before now.

"Oh, she's taking a nap with Buruma upstairs." It had been about 9 almost 10 months since Trunks and Pan had welcomed their fourth child into the world and about three months later Bra gave birth to her and Goten's second child Buruma.

"Oh, speaking of Kohanna guess who said Bra yesterday!" Pan said excitedly

"No way! I knew she was a smart baby the mom-"

"Momma."

The two Sayianess turned their head towards the source of the voice. Their stood Hannie and Pantie.

Pan looked into her daughters coal eyes that were identical to her own. "Yes Honey?"

"Kohanna woke up and she's crying!" Hannie announced out looking as if she found out there was a fire.

Pantie turned to look at her mother then continued the story. "Then she woke up Buruma and now she's crying too!"

"We thought they were hungry so I tried to feed Kohanna but she pulled my hair!" The girl gestured to her lavender hair sticking out of her now dismantled French braids.

"Yeah! And then Buruma kicked me in the eye!" The four year old pointed to her sky blue eye. "It hurts now!" Pantie pouted slightly.

Bra and Pan huffed. "I just got her to sleep." They said in unison. They chuckled slightly before turning their attention back to their children.

"And why didn't you tell your father?" Bra asked her raven haired daughter.

"We did!" Hannie answered for her cousin.

"What did they say?" Pan asked

"Well, they said to tell you." Pantie said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Pan huffed in annoyance. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"

"What Panna~!" Trunks called from somewhere upstairs.

Pan knew exactly where he was. "Stop playing video games with Goten and get down here!"

"Bring him too! He's in trouble also!" Bra chimed in.

"Ooo~ Daddy's in trouble" The five year old Hannie said with wide eyes.

"This is gunna be funny!" Pantie giggled.

"Yeah!" Hannie agreed with a smile.

They heard shuffling as the two men dragged their feet walking down the stairs. Each went to stand in front of their wives.

"Yes..?" They said in unison.

"Why did you leave our babies crying!" Bra yelled at them.

Both of them grimaced.

"We….were...uh….busy?" Goten said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah what he said." Trunks agreed. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"You were just playing vide-"Trunks quickly covered his nieces mouth.

"Oh yeah? If it wasn't video games then what?" Pan said arms crossed and a scolding look on her face.

"Snitches…." Goten accused his niece and daughter. They pouted.

"Big mouth just like your moth- I'll shut up now." Goten said defeated. Based on the glares from his Wife and Pan he knew shutting up was the smartest option.

Pan continued. "Look I'll let that go but you guys had best go check on the girls and make sure they are okay."

"But Panna~" Trunks whined.

Goten looked at Bra with pleading eyes.

"I'll give you 10 seconds or no dinner." Bra said firmly.

Trunks snickered "Someone's whipped."

Goten's eyes widened before he bolted up stairs to his crying child.

Pan turned her attention back to her husband. "Now, Trunks I will say this one more time GO CHECK ON KOHANNA!"

Trunks pouted. "But Panna I had to work late last night I'm tired!"

Pan scoffed "Being a mother is way~ harder than going to meetings and signing papers all day."

"My job is way more than just writing my name and meetings!"

Hannie and Pantie just watched pretending to eat imaginary popcorn.

Bra watched in mild amusement. Thinking _'Just how stupid is my brother?'_

Pan laughed "If only you knew what it's like."

Suddenly Bra got an idea. "Hey why don't you two switch places for a day?"

Pan and Trunks looked at her in bewilderment.

"Huh?" They asked together.

"That's a great idea Mommy!" Pantie complimented.

"Thank you, but what else do you expect from a genius like me!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Genius alright"

Bra ignored the comment and continued. "You two both think the other has it so easy so why don't you walk in each other's shoes for a day!"

"But aren't Daddies feet too big?" Hannie asked.

The adults chuckled at how much she sounded like Goku just then.

"Not silly, it's only an expresso!" Pantie "corrected".

"Oh~" Hannie said.

"It's expression. You are definitely Goten's child." Pan said with a smile. "Now Bra continue to explain."

"Well it's simple. You go to capsule corp. and do Trunks job and He'll do your job."

"What job?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see, I can't wait 'til tomorrow." Pan smirked a dark aura pouring off of her.

"O-Okay? I bet it's just house work how bad can it be?"

Hannie giggled. "Tomorrow will be fun, Right Daddy!"

"Sure will Hannie a day off, finally."

"You have to call him Mommy now!" Pantie laughed.

"Oh yeah- Sorry….Mommy!" Everyone but Trunks burst out in laughter.

That night the couple lay peacefully in bed thinking the same thing._ 'Finally a day off.'_

**AN: Well that's it for now I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon as I can! Stuck at home alone with 4 young sayians what could possibly go wrong? Read and Find out! Review, tell me what you thought!**


	2. And She's Off

_Chapter 2: And she's off. _

**AN:** Please forgive me for the short chapter but, I'm going camping tomorrow and wanted to let you know I'm not dead and plan on finishing this story. I got a whole bunch of reviews for this so I'll respond because I love it when authors respond to my reviews.

Majuub1fan- I'm so happy you like it!

Vegetable lov3r- He doesn't know the half of it. XD

Shellsuchiha- He never stood a chance

Awesomegirl789- I am, I am!

Trina Hearts- I promise you'll say more than hehehe by the time I'm finished!

Gogglegirl- I've got many things in store for poor Trunks

Lavenblue- Thank you so much I tried my best!

Girlie- Let's just say Trunks will learn the most important lesson ever

Givihe- Did you expect anything less?

MarronChestnut- Thank you for reviewing!

Guest- I will not lie to you, No.

Guest- You should be worried for him, Lol

Joeykatoey- My thoughts exactly.

Disclaimer: Final time I will say this, I OWN NOTHING.

Enjoy~

"_Trunks"_ The raven haired sayian shook her mate lightly.

He stirred slightly before returning back to his slumber.

"_Trunks~!" _She tried again.

He let out an annoyed groan before turning away from the disturbance.

"TRUNKS!" Pan shouted angrily.

Seeing he didn't plan on waking up anytime soon Pan woke him up the best way she knew how, Brutal force.

Trunks eyes widened as he flew clean off the best landing face first. He jumped up quickly to find the culprit giggling.

His blue eyes dashed to an alarm clock on the night stand. "Panna, why did you wake me up so early~" Trunks wined. "You have to go to work not me~"

Pan snorted and crossed her arms. "You do have to work. I left my chores list on the dresser in Kohanna's nursery just for you." She laughed.

"That doesn't explain why I'm up so early~" He complained.

"Spring Break is over soon, the kids go back to school then need to get up at descent hours so they won't be too tired when school finally starts again." She explained.

Trunks sighed. "Can't we just please let them sleep?"

"No means no Trunks, wait till I leave to wake them up though."

"Okay?"

"Do I look okay, Trunks?" Pan asked as she looked in the mirror above a dresser. She adjusted her bun slightly and flattened out her grey skirt suit.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Trunks chuckled. "Do I always look so plain going to work?"

"Yup." Pan said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading out their bedroom.

Trunks walked her to the door and she was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Pan…." Trunks stomach growled loudly "What about breakfast?"

Pan smirked. "I already ate, Thank you."

Trunks sweat dropped. "I meant for me and the kids."

"There's pancake mix in the cabinet. I'm sure you can manage." She waved and walked to their garage "Tell the kids I said be good!" She called over the roaring engine of the red Ferrari and with that she was off.

He sighed before closing the front door. "It's just Pancakes, How hard can it be?"

An: So sorry for the short chapter, I have all my idea's in a notebook I left at school, sorry! I will start the next chapter now but won't finish till maybe Saturday or Sunday. I hope you keep reading, and review it motivates me to update faster!


	3. Pancakes

_**Chapter 3- Pancakes**_

**An: I'm back and ready to update I have the whole story planned out just gotta write it! I may update today if I get enough reviews *hint hint* **

Shellsuchiha- Of course just be patient!

Lavenblue- Yes, I plan on finishing this by the end of June.

Vegetable lov3r- Yup, Pan will run into a problem in the next chapter Lol * 3 *

Joeykatoey- Thnx Chibi, Lol we'll see. XP

Awesomegirl789- Let's just say the house will be renovated after :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing last time I will say it!

Trunks locked the door before regretfully climbing back up the stairs. _'Guess I better wake the kids up first...I just hope they'll stop fighting long enough for me to rest.'_

_**Creak.**_

"What was that?" Trunks looked around quickly

_**Creak. Creak. Creak.**_

"What the hell? Is that a mouse giving birth?"

_**Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak. **_

If Trunks didn't know any better he'd say it was coming from his room.

_**Creak. Creak.**_

Trunks practically ran the rest of the way to his bedroom. He prepared himself for anything...

_**Creak. Creak.**_

Slowly he opened the door then jumped in ready to blast whatever it was out of this galaxy.

"Oh, Hi Papa!" Hannie greeted smiling.

"Hannie. You scared me!"

_**Creak. Creak.**_

Trunks realized the noise was his bed. His daughter was currently jumping on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Hannie I don't think that's a good id-"

_**CRACK.**_

Hannie stumbled slightly because the bed was no longer even.

Trunks noticed that one of the legs on the bed was now an inch or two shorter than the rest._ 'I'm sure Panna won't notice.'_

"I'm sorry Daddy...Are you mad at me..." The young girl's eyes watered slightly and her lip quivered.

"Of course not princess, just be more careful..."

"But I broke you and mommies bed!" She looked down in shame "I'm really really really sorry!"

"Like I said before it's okay, with my luck that most likely won't be the only thing broken..."

Hannie still frowned slightly.

"Come on, Why don't you help me wake up your brothers. Sound good?"

Hannie's face lit up. "Yeah!" She then leapt into her father's out stretched arms.

Trunks carried the 5 year old until they reached the twins shared room's door.

Hannie banged her tiny fist on the sky blue door. "Anii-Chan's Wake up!"

Hearing no response she turned to look at her father. "Daddy, can I go in and wake them up?"

"Go right ahead Princess."

Hannie tried to push the door open but a little force was needed to do so and when she finally did get the door open she understood why.

Their room was filthy! You couldn't even see the carpet!

Hannie ignored the large mess while Trunks could only stare.

_**Creak. Creak. Creak.**_

The noise brought him out his thoughts.

"VEGGIE-KUN WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The said boy only stirred then proceeded to sleep. She stopped jumping on Vegeta Jr.'s bed and started to jump on the younger twins' bed.

"PIGGY-KUN! OINK! OINK! WAKE UP!" The boy only frowned slightly and turned away from her.

She pouted then got an idea.

Trunks watched in amusement.

"THE FOOD IS ALL GONE AND THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN!"

Both boys sat up in bed quickly and bolted off.

Trunks chuckled then high fived his giggling daughter. "Good Job" The girl beamed.

_'So far this was fairly easy, this will be a piece of cake and a half.'_

"Daddy, are we going to wake up Kohanna-Chan?" Hannie asked as she climbed off the bed.

Trunks thought about it a bit before the image of a screaming Kohanna crossed his mind. "Maybe after breakfast for now, let's just let her rest."

"Okay!"

The father and daughter went to the kitchen to see a very angry set of twins.

"You lied!" They said in unison.

They turned to each other. "Stop copying me!" They yelled at each other.

"No, you stop copying me!" They yelled together again.

"Why you-" Simultaneously they lunged at each other already super sayians.

Hannie just 'Tsked' and sat down at the kitchen table.

Trunks sighed before he picked up the still kicking and punching boys by the collar of their matching sports themed pajamas and bashed their heads together.

"Both of you go wash up or whatever it is you do before you eat breakfast."

The boys crossed their arms frowning as their father set them down. They looked at each other.

Vegeta cracked a smile. "Race you to the bathroom!" He flew off.

"Hey, no fair!" Goku zoomed off after him.

"Boys are so stupid…" Hannie said as she colored neatly in her coloring book.

"Always remember that Hannie, but I think you should brush your teeth and wash your face.

"Okay." She said before skipping off to her own bathroom.

Trunks opened the cabinet looking for pancake mix.

"Ah-Ha!" Trunks said in triumph before a thought struck him.

-In Trunks' Head-

_A human family sits happily eating pancakes each having three only. The family is replaced with his family._

_Goku and Vegeta wrestle on the floor fighting over the last pancake while Hannie innocently steals both their pancakes. Trunks' finishes his food only for his stomach to roar loudly yet again._

Trunks shivered, quickly he looks back in the cabinet and pulls 2 more boxes of pancake mix out and begins searching for the pots and pans.

"Bingo." He pulls out the largest stew pot he can find for the mixing and the legendary frying pan. He flinches at all the bad memories it brings before carefully setting it on the stove.

Luckily it was the kind of mix you only add water to so it was roughly easy. Trunks followed the directions to perfection and he was frying his third pancake when an all too familiar cry roared loud as ever. Trunks sighed before running to his disgruntled daughter forgetting all about the cooking pancake.

_**An: Please Review, and let me know if you guys want anything in specific to happen! This chapter was edited by my new unofficial beta Shellsuchiha. Check out her story! **_


	4. Fangirls

AN: Sorry, it took so long to update. I hope you like it.

Shellsuchiha- No prob! I always want pancakes!

jtibb64- This isn't the worse of what I plan to make happen to Pan.

Lavenblue- You'll see next chapter ^_^

Majuub1fan- it will only get better

Vegetable lov3r- thank you.

Trina Hearts- here ya go ^_^

Monkeygirlz3- hm… okay I'll do that in chapter 6 XP

Jalyse carter- Of course they will! No Pan to stop them. Trunks is doomed.

Brii-Chan14- thank you so much!

TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love- I'm glad you like it!

Saiyan Chik- Oh my you read my mind….chapter six won't really be much of a surprise for you…oh well

Enjoy.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night.**_

"Tonight's the night! Let's live it up. I got my money. Let's spend it up!" Pan sung along happily.

"Go out and smash it. Like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa. Let's get OFF!" The sayian woman felt all her worries and stress fly away as she drove her roofless car.

"I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down. And go out. And just loose it all!"

"I feel stressed out. I wanna let it go. Let's go way out spaced out. And losing all control!" Her black raven locks were jerking wildly in the air

_**Pan's POV**_

"Fill up my cup. Mozoltov. Look at her dancing. Just take it off!"

_Ah…this is so relaxing. No cooking, no cleaning, no kids, no pranks, no Goten, no chores, no baby! This is going to be the best day ever!_

"Let's paint the town. We'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof. And then we'll do it again."

_Oh here's Capsule Corp…..It's a bit bigger then I remembered._

I pulled into the large parking lot and parked in a spot that had a sign **'Reserved For Trunks Briefs'**…..That was my first mistake.

When I got out of the car I saw a girl no older than 14.

"Why hello little girl! What are you doing here? Lost your mommy?"

"No. I didn't lose my Mother. But did you get lost? Who are you? Where's Trunks-kun!" The girl's eye started twitching.

_Uh…what the hell is wrong with her…_

"I'm his wife, Pan. Are you a friend of his daughter?"

"WHAT!"

_That obviously was the wrong answer….._

The girl started shaking uncontrollable. "No. No. No. No. No. No. HE IS MINE! I'M HIS WIFE! ME!" She pulled a knife from what seemed like thin air. "I just have to take you out of the picture!"

"Uh...?"

_Maybe now is a good time to run!_

Normal POV

Pan took off in a run as fast as she could to the elevator. She was shocked to see the girl was right behind her.

"What the fuck do they feed you?" Pan had never feared a human before until now.

She managed to reach the elevator first. She pressed the button about 40 times. The girl was coming and fast.

_Ding_

Pan thought she was saved but what awaited her was far worse than one girl.

At least 50 people were jammed into the elevator. Teenagers, Middle-aged Woman, Old woman even a few men. All covered in Trunks t-shirts, foam fingers, posters, signs everything. But what really scared Pan were the weapons they held. Knifes, Pitch Forks, Torches, one even had a chain saw.

Then Pan noticed someone in the center. Holding T-shirts up high in the air.

"GET YOUR TRUNKS T-SHIRTS ONLY 20 BUCKS EACH!"

"Goten?! Are you serious!"

"Oh hey Pan. A guys gotta make a living too you know."

The girl that was behind Pan finally caught up. "HEY GIRLS! THIS IS TRUNKS' REAL WIFE LETS GET HER!"

"GET YOUR ANTI-PAN TSHIRTS! ONLY 40 DOLLARS!"

"WAIT 'TIL BRA HERE'S THIS!"

"Let's be rational about this Pan! She'll kill me!"

"Exactly why I'm telling her."

Just as the girls were about to strike Pan used instant transmission.

Pan sighed in relief as she made it safely to Trunks huge office.

She sat down in the large boss chair and took a sip from the hot coffee waiting for her. She kicked her feet up on the desk.

"I could get use to this."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Who are you?"

AN: I'm taking a vote, Do you want Pan's POV next chapter? Or Trunks? Whichever has the most votes wins. Say which one in your review :3


	5. So sorry

I'm not dead….no matter how bad I'd like to be. I'll get around to finishing my stories after all. I was too tall to do what I tried to do….I guess it was stupid but I hate that it didn't work. I won't be updating anytime soon I can tell you that…..I'm sorry to disappoint all the people who actually like to read these stories. I may update mother for a day before I go on….'writing vacation' I don't want to fuck up my stories with my depressed weirdo shit so…..yeah I think it's for the best chapter 5 of mother for a day is already written just needs to be typed and edited by my beta…..I may write a few angst one shots here and there but that's about it….until I get my life back together because all these back to back suicide attempts are not how I want to live either I'm going to just die or live neway…..again I'm sorry please don't think less of me or my stories I just…..am going through a few things right now…


End file.
